A Bit Of Advice
by SilverAuthor01
Summary: "What do you know about love?" "Everyone one would know love if they didn't make it so damn complicated." DRAMIONE ONE-SHOT. Hints of Ron and Hermione. Set during their fourth year, at the ball.


**A/N: I am more of an Hermione and Ron shipper, but this idea suits more with Draco and Hermione. No hate please. This is set in their Fourth year in the middle of the ball. A hint of Ron and Hermione. **

"Your school seems lovely," Hermione smiled and nodded politely as Krum explained about his school. Krum, however, needed to go to the restroom after a minute and politely excused himself from Hermione who told him to take his time.

Hermione wish she hadn't said that when someone crept up from behind her.

"The Mudblood dates a celebrity?" Draco retorted, "What kind of love potion did you use?"

She whipped her head around and glared at the blond Slytherin before her and said, "Go away Malfoy."

"Not until," he said pulling Hermione's hair, "you tell me how you trimmed this bush."

She slapped his hand away, "Don't touch my hair. Or anything else of me."

"You're right," he nodded as he wiped his hands on his pants, "I don't want to get Mudblood on me."

"Have you forgotten the slap I given you last year?" she asked, her teeth gritted.

"Of course! It took me so long to get Mudblood off my face. I thought I would die!"

"I wish you do, Malfoy."

Draco tutted and said, "I think Ron is praying the same thing for Krum. Then again, you're a smart one by not dating that Weasely."

"First, Ron and I are just friends-" she could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks at the thought of Ron-"and second, if I had to choose between you, Krum or Ron, I wouldn't choose you even if Krum and Ron ate their boogers."

"I have a feeling they do, though."

"Asshole," she snapped, not ashamed of her inappropriate language. It quite suited Malfoy. However, Draco smiled in a not-so-friendly way and grabbed Hermione's waist.

"Wow Mudblood," he said as Hermione's face turned red as Ron's hair, "you actually have a good body."

Hermione was too lost at words to say anything. What was Draco up to? As if listening to her thoughts, Draco proceeded to show her what was going on. He pulled her out of the ballroom without anyone noticing (Hermione was still in shock) and leaded her to an empty classroom. Finally, Hermione snapped out of her shock when Draco closed the door.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. Draco simply ignored her, took a step forward, and crashed his lips on her's.

Shock overcame Hermione as he pushed her to the wall and kissed her roughly. For some reason, she liked it, but still tried to push Draco away. However, he was firm and kissed her more. She couldn't resist any longer and kissed Draco back who slipped his tongue into her mouth. As they kissed, Draco pinched her waist and Hermione ran her hands through his hair. He pulled away for a minute so the two could catch their breaths. They stared into each other's eyes before Hermione kissed Draco again. Draco, smirking, kissed back as he pushed her from the wall to the teacher's desk and laid her there, parting from her lips.

Hermione sent him a confused look before Draco got on top of her and kissed her again. This felt amazing, Hermione thought. Then it hit her. She had just lost her first kiss to Draco Malfoy who was on top of her kissing her while playing with her bra strap. Hermione pushed him off her, sending him to the floor.

"What the fuck was that for?" he snapped as Hermione stood up and fixed her dress.

"For nearly raping me," she scowled. Malfory raised his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't call it rape if you were enjoying it too."

"For using me then," she snapped.

"As if you weren't," he said, "after all, you're in love with Ron."

"What?" she turned to him. "of course not!"

"Yes you are," he said, "you were so mad at Ron for not asking you out first instead of Fleur, that's why you said yes to Krum."

Hermione stared at Draco for a minute then said softly yet trembling, "What do you know about love?"

"Everyone one would know what love is if they didn't make it so damn complicated, " he admitted shrugging. Hermione hesitated wondering whether to hug or even thank Malfoy for the advice when he stood up.

"You better go back to Krum, Mudblood. Ron will never forgive you if he saw you with me."

Draco Malfoy walked out of the classroom.


End file.
